Love is like Winter
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: Que haran los candidatos a principe azul cuando el puesto ya esta ocupado.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, el aire soplaba con fuerza y helaba los corazones.

Las antiguas rejas rechinaban a causa del viento, una limusina negra pasó dejándolas atrás, recorriendo el triste sendero que mostraban.

Lentamente el coche avanzaba entre estatuas espectrales, que adornaban las tumbas del cementerio, los mausoleos se alzaban entre las figuras como castillos custodiados. El silencio reinaba, solo quebrantado por el grito del viento.

La limusina se detuvo, el chofer rigurosamente uniformado descendió del automóvil, abrió la puerta por donde salio una figura. Una persona vestida de negro, un vestido largo, un sombrero de ala con un velo negro que le cubría el rostro.

Camino despacio, con gracia y elegancia, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos enguatadas, lucía como una extraña aparición, una mágica aparición.

Paseó entre las tumbas, disfrutando el silencio sepulcral, la tranquilidad que se respiraba y sintiendo el respeto que imponía aquel lugar.

Por fin se detuvo frente a la estatua de un ángel con la espada empuñada, una hermosa figura, blanca como la nieve, sus facciones perfectamente talladas lo hacían parecer tan real, lástima que estaba tan inerte como casi todo alrededor.

Se agacho con delicadeza y deposito las flores frente a las tumbas que el ángel resguardaba.

Bajo los pies de la estatua había una escritura en letras doradas:

_**El viaje que iniciamos en esta vida, algún día llega a su fin.**_

_**Los caminos que recorremos pueden cruzarse en cualquier momento, no hay que cegarnos a nuestro a paso.**_

_**No dejes pasar la vida por ti ¡VIVELA!**_

Además de la inscripción, encima de las lápidas con letras grandes y doradas estaba escrito Familia Granger.

La persona frente a las tumbas se quedo quieta, de pie tan solo observando.

_**Vivir y Morir**_

_Humo y nada el soplo de ser;_

_Mueren hombre, pájaro y flor,_

_Corre a mar de olvido el amor,_

_Huye a breve tumba el placer._

_¿Dónde están las luces de ayer?_

_Tiene ocaso todo esplendor,_

_Hiel esconde todo licor,_

_Todo expía el mar de nacer._

_¿Quién rió sin nunca gemir,_

_siendo el goce un dulce penar?_

_¡Loco y vano ardor el sentir!_

_¡Vano y loco anhelo el pensar!_

_¿Qué es vivir? Soñar sin dormir._

_¿Qué es morir? Dormir sin soñar._

Término de leer el poema escrito, lo doblo e introdujo en un sobre dorado que coloco entre las rosas.

- Lamento mucho que Hermione Granger tuviera que desaparecer, espero puedan comprenderlo.

El gélido viento arremolinaba las hojas secas a su alrededor, envolviendo la figura que se dio media vuelta y camino dejando detrás el ofrecimiento de una tregua.

* * *

­­­

Yo se que se preguntaran que es todo eso que acabamos de leer, bueno pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, es el prologo de mi nuevo fic, espero que me acompañen y juntos vivamos esta historia.

El poema escrito se llama VIVIR Y MORIR, es de Manuel González Prada, espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Si les gusto díganmelo con un lindo review, aunque se que esto solo deja un montón de muchas dudas, no se preocupen serán resueltas.

Gracias por todo su apoyo. Cuídense muxo y nos vemos.


	2. Élite

_Disclaimer__: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me perecen, lo único que puedo ofrecerles es compartir esta historia._

* * *

**Elite**

**La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.**

Dos caballeros de plateada y brillante armadura desenvainaban sus espadas, haciendo una reverencia se saludaron respetuosamente, para después dar la primera estocada.

- Tu ofensiva no es nada contra mi defensa, tan impenetrable como la piel de dragón – un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sonrió satisfecho mientras seguía manejando el pequeño caballero con su varita.

- Veo que has estado practicando – comento el otro joven de cabello negro lacio y ojos almendrados.

- Habla por ti, mi talento es nato.

El joven de ojos verdes hizo girar un poco su varita con elegancia, y el otro caballero se desplomo ante su ataque, solo quedo la pequeña armadura en pedazos, en medio del duelo.

- Te he derrotado en tiempo record.

Por la puerta de la enorme estancia entro una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde claro – Buenas días cómo están.

- Eliza querida, ya era hora de que bajaras.

- Y ahora porque tanto interés hermanito – se detuvo un momento haciendo un gesto pensativo – aunque tengo una idea de lo que te propones.

- De qué hablan ¿acaso me perdí algo?

La joven rió encantada – de hecho debiste haber visto la cara de mi hermano Nicholas ayer, nunca lo había contemplado con una expresión tan boba.

Nicholas frunció el ceño – estas exagerando.

Eliza hizo muecas tratando de imitar a su hermano, y ella junto con Dorian rompieron en carcajadas.

- Vaya, vaya parece que llegue en un momento muy divertido.

- Solo me faltaba que tu también llegaras a mofarte de mi – se dirigió al rubio.

- Estas algo susceptible Nicholas

- Ven Draco, tienes que escuchar esta historia.

El mago de ojos grises se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Les decía que mi hermano quedo como tonto al conocer a una chica, debieron haber visto su expresión, creo que hasta tartamudeo.

- Eso si que es un novedad, Nicholas Hallward como un perfecto cretino ante un chica, y se puede saber quien es la afortunada.

- No me van a creer cuando les diga de quien se trata – la joven acentuó su expresión debido a la emoción – nada más y nada menos que la señorita Ashton-Griffiths.

- Ashton-Griffiths – repitió Draco en voz alta

- Si, yo también me quede sorprendida cuando me entere que la heredera de esta importante familia regreso a Inglaterra.

- No andas nada perdido Nicholas, debe ser una mujer muy hermosa y fina – comento Dorian al susodicho.

- Ya cállate – acaso su hermana tenía que publicar su vida privada a todos aquellos que lo conocieran.

- No creo que tenga algo diferente a las otras chicas de la alta sociedad – dijo Draco tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Eso lo dices porque para ti las mujeres no somos más que un juguete.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia – te estas subestimando Eliza.

- No trates de halagarme, no tienes porque conseguir puntos conmigo. En fin, los dejo, tengo planes.

- ¿Acaso vas a salir?

- Sí, y si te preguntas si voy a ver a la señorita Ashton-Griffiths, la respuesta es no – la joven se alejo.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés Nicholas? – pregunto Dorian.

- Solo falta que digas que te has enamorado a primera vista.

- El que tu seas un soltero empedernido Malfoy, no quiere decir que yo no busque una relación seria.

- ¿Yo?, soltero empedernido, desde luego que me interesan las relaciones serias.

- Por cuantos días.

- Debes admitir que Nicholas tiene razón, pregúntale a la pobre de Pansy, lleva tanto detrás de tu capa.

- Hemos tenido nuestros momentos – admitió con descaro Draco.

- No tienes remedio, pero es tu asunto – concluyo Dorian.

- Vámonos al club, o no alcanzaremos lugar para jugar quidditch – les dijo Nicholas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°­­

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Eliza tomo asiento en una de las mesas del club.

- En realidad no, casi acabo de llegar.

- Mi hermano me entretuvo, venía para acá también, solo que con sus amigos.

- Me encantaría conocerlos.

- Si tu amiga hubiera venido estaría pegado a nosotros como una de esas esponjas sanguijuela, la verdad es que parece haberle interesado mucho.

La joven sonrió – lastima que tenía unos asuntos legales que arreglar.

- Es una persona encantadora.

- Encantadora… se puede saber de quién… - no pudo terminar la frase.

- Me estas espiando Nicholas – exclamo algo irritada.

- Claro que no hermanita – bueno aunque si lo pensaba un poco, tal vez no había sido una casualidad ir con Eliza, esperaba encontrar a alguien.

- Les presento a la señorita Tatyana Kódetova – la mencionada era una bella joven de cabello rojo ondulado, ojos azules y una piel muy blanca, con algunas pecas adornándola.

Los acompañantes de Nicholas Hallward se presentaron como Draco Malfoy y Dorian Hubbard.

- Esa pelirroja esta guapísima, como para comérsela – les comento Dorian, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

- La verdad es que si, esta muy bien, aunque para mi la heredera de los Ashton-Griffiths es exactamente como en mis sueños, lastima que no venía con Tatyana – puso cara de desilución.

- No empieces, es que vamos a escuchar lo mismo todo el día – replico Draco.

- Esta bien Malfoy, es solo que no lo comprendes, ninguna mujer te ha robado el corazón.

- Vamos por el equipo para poder practicar quidditch, tal vez eso te devuelva el cerebro Nicholas – dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Draco estaba comenzando a hartarse de tanto oír hablar de esa mujer, qué tenía de especial para que Hallward hablara tanto de ella, le estaba dando curiosidad conocerla, quién podría ser.

Con un golpe en el piso despegaron, el equipo era completado por otros miembros del club, Draco era quien capitaneaba, y estaba atento a cualquier rastro de la snitch, las órdenes estaban dadas, la victoria tenía que ser de ellos.

Debía de admitir que Dorian era un excelente guardián, sería muy difícil que los otros magos les ganaran y sobre todo porque acababa de ver un brillo dorado, esa tenía que ser la snitch, sin embargo en su camino se interpuso uno de los golpeadores del equipo contrario.

No iba a permitir que se le fuera la oportunidad, golpeo la escoba de su adversario para sacarlo de balance, de esa manera pudo pasar, pero el otro buscador iba a la delantera, bajo en picada con dirección vertical, directo al objeto dorado. Repentinamente se colgó con un brazo de la escoba, giro sobre esta, para de esa manera tomar primero la esfera dorada, todo el equipo exclamo una ovación, con esos 150 puntos aseguraron el triunfo.

- ¡Bien hecho Malfoy! – el equipo lo felicitaba mientras se dirigían a los vestidores.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente, cuando de pronto una mano lo tomo desprevenido, jalándolo debajo de las gradas, todo paso tan rápido que no se percato en que momento la chica de cabello negro, lacio, que llevaba una melena corta había comenzado a besarlo, olvido por completo su escoba y la tomo de la cintura, ella se sujeto de los brazos de él y siguieron besándose hasta que chocaron con una de las gradas.

- Un magnifico partido como siempre Draco – la joven se separo de el.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí Pansy.

- Lo se, pero yo que estaba cerca, pase a saludarte – sonrió con diversión.

Se dirigió coquetamente hacia el rubio y con los dedos de su mano derecha subió por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello de su túnica – qué te parece si más al rato salimos y hacemos algo divertido – dijo suavemente acercándose a su oído.

- No lo creo, ya tengo planes para hoy, será en otra ocasión – le respondió despreocupadamente.

Ella hizo una mueca con algo de enfado – como prefieras, tú te lo pierdes – le dijo alejándose de ahí.

Draco se acomodo un poco la túnica y el desordenado cabello, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los vestidores, para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

- Vaya que suerte la tuya, en verdad traes a esa chica arrastrando la capa por ti – fue lo primero que escucho al entrar, Dorian al igual que Nicholas había visto a Pansy.

- Nada que no pueda manejar – sonrió cínicamente – además tengo una hermosa rubia esta noche, esperando para que la pasemos bien.

- Sangre pura me imagino – aseguro Nicholas – no me explico porque la idea de ser tan selectivo.

- Eso es cierto habiendo tantas brujitas lindas, no hay que ser tan exigentes – Dorian puso una expresión de inocencia.

Para variar no pensaba entrar a fondo en ese tema con sus amigos, los conoció después de salir de Hogwarts, eran magos de buena familia, aunque no poseían los firmes preceptos slytherin tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo cual le daba igual con quien salieran, no es que el fuera su padre, eran adultos que sabían lo que hacían.

- Ya basta de palabrería, voy a la ducha – Draco los dejo con su plática.

- Igual que siempre, nunca va a cambiar.

- Es verdad Nicholas, en fin, mejor cuéntame de la tal heredera esa, es tan hermosa como dices.

De inmediato la expresión del ojiverde cambio, como si se hubiera iluminado, los ojos le brillaban cuando comenzó a hablar.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°­­

El mirar esa lista, con todos esos apellidos tan conocidos le traía muchos recuerdos, se encontraba dándole una última ojeada a los nombres de los invitados, verificando que no faltara absolutamente nadie, y resaltando en el pergamino cada uno.

Definitivamente esa sería la mejor fiesta a la que todos hubiesen asistido, tenía que hacerse presente en la alta sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, que todos supieran que la poderosa familia Ashton-Griffiths, de un linaje indiscutible había regresado con más fuerza que antes.

Todas las invitaciones estaban completas, llamo a uno de los elfos domésticos, el cual hizo una reverencia.

- Quiero que repartan todas las invitaciones lo antes posible.

- Desde luego ama.

El elfo tomo el altero de pergaminos, y de inmediato se marcho a cumplir su tarea.

Le faltaban ciertos detalles decorativos por planear, y algunos relacionados con el banquete, la música ya la había seleccionado, algo que sería ideal para todos.

Su traje estaba siendo diseñado por una maravillosa modista, era exquisito, ciertamente que todos quedarían asombrados.

Tatyana aun no regresaba y necesitaba que la ayudara con algunos preparativos, aunque conociéndola estaría de lo, más entretenida, era una persona muy simpática y sociable, solía hacer amigos con mucha facilidad, en la actualidad ella era su mejor amiga.

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, lo mejor estaba por venir.

Fin capitulo 1

* * *

La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.

John Lennon _(1940-1980) Cantante y compositor británico._

Linda frase la de Lennon ¿no?

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, decidí no hacerlo muy largo, ya que solo presenta el inicio de la historia y no quiero que sea muy tedioso, creo que esta bien como quedo, díganme ustedes que opinan.

Espero contar con ustedes en el próximo capitulo

Gracias por sus reviews


	3. Masquerade

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo leyendo este fic, saludos. A las personitas lindas que dejan reviews y a las que no también, igual me encanta que estén por aquí.**

Bueno que les puedo decir, la verdad es que cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo me esforcé por trasmitir la idea que tenía que es describir el circulo dónde se desenvuelve la historia y la personalidad de algunos personajes, espero haberlo logrado, ya me dirán como quedo, confió en ustedes para que lo hagan.

**

* * *

**

**Masquerade**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_**Soy de carne y hueso,**_

_**veraz y exacta...**_

_**a veces confusa.**_

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Narcisa Malfoy observaba atentamente su aspecto en el espejo frente a ella. La estilista daba los últimos retoques a su peinado y maquillaje. Su estilizada figura y las simétricas facciones de su rostro poseían una esplendorosa belleza natural, pero como siempre quería destacar entre las brujas de la alta sociedad, ser el centro de la atención y los halagos.

Por supuesto el peinado lucía como hermosos rayos dorados iluminando la belleza de su rostro, resaltado por el fino maquillaje.

Draco se encontraba ajustándose la corbata, no estaba muy seguro de asistir, pero su madre estaba tan emocionada, igual su padre, los dos gustaban de ese tipo de eventos y de las importantes conexiones que podían hacer, también estaban Dorian y Nicholas, sobretodo este ultimo que ansiaba asistir a la fiesta Ashton-Griffiths, y para terminar la curiosidad que tenía clavada como una espina.

El joven rubio tomo un antifaz plateado de una mesa de su habitación y bajo a la estancia.

Su padre estaba sentado en un gran sillón con una mano sobre la barbilla, mirando inescrutablemente, escucho a su hijo acercándose.

- Tu madre como siempre ha de estar perfeccionando hasta el último detalle.

Unos pocos minutos después, o tal vez no tan pocos, una despampanante Narcisa Malfoy elegantísima en un vestido verde oscuro de mangas largas y anchas caminaba hacia los dos hombres que la esperaban, mientras la fina tela del vestido se balanceaba al ras del suelo.

Lucius Malfoy desprendió del pergamino que era la invitación una medalla de oro y los tres Malfoy desaparecieron. En cuanto el traslador que solo funcionaria por esa noche los llevo a su destino, la puerta de la carroza se abrió.

- Los esperábamos señores Malfoy, bienvenidos, por favor aborden el carruaje – un lacayo de vestimenta muy formal hizo una reverencia.

Narcisa sonrió satisfecha y abordo el carruaje, seguida de Draco y Lucius.

Cuando el recorrido llego a su fin la puerta del carruaje se abrió para dejar ver una imponente mansión al más puro estilo de los bellísimos castillos británicos, unas largas y pulcras escaleras de mármol se alzaban hasta la entrada, el aroma que emanaba de los extensos jardines inundaba los sentidos, refrescando con la brisa de las fuentes, cuyas aguas bailaban alegremente.

Lucius ofreció el brazo a su esposa, quien lo miro con devoción aun con el rostro oculto tras la mascara, con seguridad atravesaron la mansión, guiados por un sirviente. La estancia era de un gusto muy refinado y lujoso, se notaba a leguas la importante familia a la que pertenecía, con lustrosos pisos de mármol y tapetes persas. Bellas y estéticas estatuas adornaban los anchos pasillos, casi parecían tener vida propia.

La música instrumental fluía con armonía en el ambiente, y al abrirse una puerta color hueso con adornos dorados, el salón revelo muchísimos magos elegantemente ataviados, algunos bailando en cuadrillas a perfecto compás, unos enormes candelabros iluminaban todo.

En las mesas había exquisitos bocadillos, los elfos domésticos hacían flotar charolas con estas delicias. Adornando las mesas, estatuas de hielo se movían quisquillosamente de vez en cuando, también había fuentes de chocolate y un gran numero de diversas bebidas,

Los magos adultos que no querían unirse a la pista del baile de mascaras, cómodamente conversaban en ese, u otro de los salones, los muebles eran muy antiguos, toda una reliquia muy valiosa.

- No es necesario que te quedes con nosotros – Lucius consintió con Draco.

- De acuerdo padre – el joven asintió, de igual manera no pensaba hacerlo.

El rubio decidió echar una ojeada a la pista de baile, sería difícil saber a quien escogería para bailar con todas esas máscaras.

Una enguantada mano lo jalo del brazo - ¡Draco, sabía que eras tu!, tu cabello platinado y tus ojos te delatan, los reconocería donde fuera, aun con ese antifaz plateado.

- ¡Eliza! – la chica traía un vestido rosa con adornos plateados, desde luego era un apretado corsé el de su atuendo, muy su estilo, provocador y elegante, con un toque de niña inocente, la mascara rosa por supuesto – ven te llevare con Dorian y Nicholas.

Los jóvenes vestidos también con elegantes túnicas negras, sin embargo Nicholas usaba una mascara negra y Dorian una blanca.

- Pensamos que no vendrías – Nicholas le extendió una copa – Whisky de fuego como te gusta.

- Bromeas, y perderme la que llaman la fiesta del siglo – bebió un poco de su copa.

- Te dejo en malas manos – dijo en broma Eliza, mientras regresaba a la pista de baile con un distinguido joven mago.

- ¿Y cuál de todas estas damas es la famosa anfitriona?

- Creo que Nicholas comienza a contagiarte – Dorian comento, mientras pedía un martini explosivo.

- Es lógico que quiera ver a quien organizo este esplendido festejo – se justifico Nicholas – dándole un trago a su coñac ardiente.

- La verdad aun no ha salido, probablemente quiere hacer más dramática su entrada, haciendo esperar a sus invitados – aventuro Dorian.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_**Sigo un sendero de adoquines blancos y negros**_

_**bajo un sol tostado de verano.**_

_**Puedes verme,**_

_**soy real.**_

_**Aunque no se por cuanto tiempo,**_

_**esto es así,**_

_**como el teatro,**_

_**un juego,**_

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Se que estas algo nerviosa, pero todo saldrá muy bien, estas herrmosa, no es momento de dudar - Tatyana con sus rizos en perfectos caideles, decorando el chongo que enmarcaba su blanco y fino rostro. Un delicioso vestido color cobre, con tonalidades algo doradas destacaba su cabello rojo, y su piel.

La joven pelirroja le paso el ultimo detalle que le faltaba a su amiga, un antifaz dorado, ella misma se coloco su mascara del mismo tono del vestido que usaba, y después tomo del brazo a su amiga, y las dos atravesaron el pasillo, lleno de ventanales, estatuas, reliquias familiares y candiles.

Al acercarse a las escaleras curvas que daban hacia el salón principal, la música instrumental se hacia más fuerte, podía divisar a muchos bailarines en la pista, sonrió dejando ver su nítida y blanca dentadura.

- Es el tiempo indicado – le dijo Tatyana.

La joven a un lado de la pelirroja, agito un poco su varita, la música se detuvo y las luces de los candelabros comenzaron a apagarse, solo dejando uno encendido, el que se encontraba al pie de la escalera, claro que era uno de los pequeños, Tatyana soltó a su amiga del brazo, era el momento en que ella siguiera sola.

Un pregonero estaba al pie de la escalera, con una túnica azul marino con blanco – La señorita Jane Ashton-Griffiths, heredera absoluta de esta noble familia, anfitriona esta noche.

- Bienvenidos a mi casa, el contar con su presencia es invaluable, disfruten este festejo – sonrió sutilmente, al ir bajando las escaleras hasta el salón, los candelabros se fueron encendiendo. Su esbelta figura la hacia lucir impactante, con ese vestido estilo victoriano, de ajustado corsé, con mangas a los hombros, y una falda con cola, brillaba con destellos dorados bordados en la delicada tela color perla. Más de uno no podían quitarle la vista de encima, su largo cabello castaño arreglado en un medio chongo, con mechones ondulados que le llegaban a la cintura, la hacían verse como una verdadera reina.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie en el salón, un joven se le acerco y le ofreció la mano para que bailase con el, desde luego no podía rechazarlo.

Eliza se dirigía hacia su hermano y sus amigos, aunque al parecer se les había unido Henry Treadley, el cual con un bocadillo en la mano escuchaba atentamente.

- Con tantos caballeros alrededor de Jane Ashton-Griffiths no voy a poder ni acercármele – Nicholas tenía una expresión de fingido sufrimiento.

- Mucha platica y poca acción, es más, te aseguro que yo bailare primero con ella- Draco sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia.

- Esto no va a ser una competencia, no hablamos de una simple diversión – dijo conocedor de las intenciones del rubio.

- Te lo dije querida Tatyana, por aquí tengo un excelente bailarín para ti – Eliza tomo la mano de Dorian y la unió con la de la pelirroja, y desde luego hizo una reverencia y la invito a bailar.

- Yo les robare a mi hermano – tomo a Nicholas del brazo.

Bailaban el vals, con ritmo lento – Nick, si en verdad te gusta Jane deberías hacer algo, no solo quedarte ahí parado contemplándola, ves todos estos magos, muchos al igual que tu están impactados con su belleza – un consejo de hermana no podía faltar.

Henry Treadley se había ido a perseguir a una linda joven, sus amigos estaban bailando, y sus padres se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación con los Parkinson y otros magos, de los cuales no recordaba su apellido. Con toda calma se acerco a la anfitriona, le hizo una invitación, y su actual pareja de baile no tuvo otra opción más que cederla.

- Draco Malfoy, a sus ordenes – dijo mientras bailaban, el la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos grises queriendo traspasar la mascara, sin embargo solo podía mirar sus almendrados ojos miel.

Ella sonrió satisfecha – He escuchado muchas cosas de usted.

Esa voz, dónde la había oído antes – Espero no hayan sido malas

- Oh no se preocupe, no todo lo que se dice debe creerse – le respondió ella muy cerca de su cuello, le provoco un ligero cosquilleo, había algo en ella que le hacía recordar, pero qué.

- Su regreso a Inglaterra ha sido todo un acontecimiento.

Soltó una pequeña risita – le aseguro que todas las fiestas son un acontecimiento.

La música cambió a algo más moderno, Draco soltó su esbelta cintura al sentir el movimiento de sus caderas con el encendido ritmo.

En medio de un humo que cambiaba de color había aparecido el famoso grupo "midnight wish", para reemplazar a la orquesta que tocaba con anterioridad. Un montón de burbujas multicolor invadieron la pista de baile, ocultando a algunas parejas, le dieron un giro al ambiente, pasando algo menos conservador.

Jane se movía con soltura y sensualidad, su cuerpo y el del rubio, rozaban con sus movimientos al bailar.

- Creo que te me has adelantado ¿me permite? – Nicholas le quito su compañera de baile a Draco, y Eliza de inmediato comenzó a bailar con el rubio, quien ahora estaba aun más intrigado por ver el rostro detrás de la mascara.

Nicholas daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza mientras bailaba con la joven de dorado antifaz, pensaba en como acercarse un poco más a ella.

- ¡Muy serio!, y yo que pensé bailaba bien.

- Oh no – se le encendieron las mejillas a su pesar – perdóneme, es solo que no sabía si me recordaría, soy…

- Nicholas Hallward…, lo se, hermano de Eliza, una muy querida amiga de Tatyana, reconocería esos ojos - bueno eso y que Tatyana se lo había señalado junto a Eliza hacia poco, el trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- A mi hermana y a mi nos encantaría aceptara acompañarnos un día de estos – más a el que su hermana - desde luego, usted y Tatyana.

- Por mi encantada – si, eso era suficiente para hacer que el y su corazón rebosaran de felicidad.

Cuando la pieza de música termino Tatyana se acerco a Nicholas y Jane – Podría prestármela un rato.

- Como decirle no a una dama – Jane se fue junto a la pelirroja.

- Hasta el momento todo ha marchado bien.

- Muchos rostros conocidos, pero todo ha cambiado.

- Alguien interesante – pregunto con malicia.

- Tú sabes que es lo que busco, aunque ese Nick es simpático.

Tatyana le dio un ligero codazo – Hey, lo sabia erres una coqueta.

- Sabes que estoy bromeando, no lo digo en serio.

Draco caminada acercándose al ojiverde - ¿qué tal le fue con la presa al cazador?

- Si te refieres a la señorita Jane, todo hubiera ido como lo imaginaba si no hubiera actuado como un completo idiota.

- Todavía no te puedo dar mi aprobación hasta que la vea sin esa máscara – le comento con aire de soberbia.

Nicholas se hecho a reír – es que con solo verla, desearía que fuera para mi.

Draco diviso una cabeza de cabello oscuro a la que reconoció como Pansy – voy a tomar algo de aire fresco – no deseaba verla así que emprendería la retirada.

De camino a un balcón tomo otro whisky de fuego, al salir al aire fresco respiro tranquilamente, bebió un trago y lo saboreo, la luna llena brillaba en el firmamento con intensidad.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_**Un juego de mascaras**_

_**donde todos interpretamos en ocasiones.**_

_**Mascaras de realidad...**_

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

- Tan pronto se aburrió señor Malfoy, ¿es que no le agrada la música? – Jane avanzaba hacia el, y el tomo otro trago.

- No, la fiesta es excelente, solo quería ver sus maravillosos jardines.

- Ah, ¿no será que esta esperando a alguien?

- Tal vez la esperaba a usted.

- Ella rió divertida – en ese caso lo felicito por sus habilidades para la adivinación.

- Quiere que le traiga algo de beber, o un bocadillo – pregunto el rubio haciendo gala de su seductora caballerosidad, la cual mostraba pocas veces, pues no la necesitaba por lo general.

- Es muy amable de su parte – la chica tomo el vaso que tenía el mago entre sus manos y bebió de el – creo que ahora conoceré sus secretos.

- Que pena no pueda decir lo mismo, ni siquiera he podido apreciar su rostro – no iba a dejarse intimidar por ninguna mujer.

- eso no es un secreto, además sabe quien soy, Jane Ashton-Griffiths.

Una muchacha se acercaba a los dos – ya me parecía que eras tu Draco, perdonen no quiero interrumpir.

- No se preocupe por mi, tengo personas que atender.

La joven morena de cabello negro y ojos oscuros de largas pestañas se acerco a el.

- Agatha, tiempo sin verte – dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¿Me has extrañado?, ¡yo a ti si! – camino hacia el joven, tomo sus brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cintura. Se paro de puntillas y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, después le dio pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios, el por su parte estaba dispuesto a cooperar, así que respondió el beso y la estrecho más.

Pansy aun estaba tratando de encontrar a Draco, cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura – Blaise qué te pasa, me has asustado.

- Que pena, te vi y pensé que te gustaría bailar – el daba por hecho su atractivo para convencerla.

- En realidad estoy buscando a Draco, de casualidad no lo habrás visto.

Zabini había visto a Malfoy algo ocupado con Agatha McKellen, pero no era buena idea decirle eso a la bruja – imagínate, ni siquiera he podido saludarlo.

La joven interpreto esa respuesta como un "no lo he visto", aunque en realidad lo que quisiera decir Blaise fuera un "estaba tan ocupado que mejor pase de largo".

Parkinson resignada acepto la propuesta del mago, ya había pasado bastante tiempo buscando al joven rubio, sin resultados, y lo más probable es que estuviera con sus amigos, o eso prefería pensar, no quería sabotearse a si misma la velada.

Jane caminaba a través de la gente, en parte porque estaba cansada de tanto bailar, y por otro lado observaba como la pasaban sus invitados. Estaba a punto de saltar al vació y sentía que caería por un abismo en el que no encontraría el final, le daba una especie de vértigo, pero solo ocasionaba que le diera risa de cómo se estaba comportando, como una niñita asustada, y eso no era propio de ella.

Unas chicas la abordaron y comenzaron a hablar acerca de la fiesta y lo grandiosa que era, desde luego el tema de los solteros salio a flote, lo cual la había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy y su grupo eran de los que despertaban más suspiros entre las mujeres jóvenes. Como pudo logro sacarse de esa plática, pues en realidad no quería ahondar mucho en su vida personal, bueno al menos por el momento.

El tiempo vuela cuando se hace algo divertido y conforme la noche se transformaba en madrugada, la hora de dejar caer los antifaces se acercaba.

Esta vez fue diferente, Jane junto a Tatyana se situó en el centro del salón principal, que era donde bailaban. Había pedido al grupo "midnight wish", que detuvieran la interpretación.

- Antes de que esta celebración termine, las máscaras deben caer, así podrán ver el rostro de sus acompañantes, si es que no los reconocieron.

Jane fue la primera en quitarse el antifaz, en cuanto lo hizo, el tiempo pareció detenerse para que los presentes quedaran congelados, y es que no podían creer que la belleza que tenían frente a sus ojos, algún día fuera conocida como "Hermione Granger".

Tatyana siguiendo a Jane se quito la mascara, pero aquellos quienes habían conocido a Hermione Granger, no podían salir de su estupor, para los que la veían por primera vez, solo continuaron con la diversión, dejando sus rostros al descubierto.

La ahora Hermione Jane Ashton-Griffiths estaba satisfecha de dejar a sus antiguos "conocidos" sin palabras, era el "jaque mate" perfecto.

Nicholas al lado de Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima – No puedes negarme que es preciosa.

Que podía decirle el rubio, de hecho estaba bastante mejor de lo que la recordaba, lo malo es que no podía apartar de su cabeza las incontables veces que la había llamado "sangre sucia", y ahora resultaba ser sangre pura, eso era una idiotez total, no podía pasar, imposible. Pero que cintura tan pequeña, su mirada subía que buenos…, cerebro malo, pero en que estaba pensando, tal vez en ese hermoso cabello largo, o sus bellos ojos. Momento si solo era Granger ¿o no?

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Hallward diciéndole algo acerca de que esa chica sería suya, un momento su cerebro reacciono ¿suya?

**Fin capitulo 2**

* * *

Dejenme les cuento que el poema que puse en este capitulo desde luego que no es mio, acerca de el solo encontre un titulo que decía mascaras (vidas de ficción y sueño), asi que no se su autor, pero si alguien me lo puede decir, estaria genial, si no pues solo les hago saber que no es mio, no quiero robarme el credito de nadie :D

Hay pero que cosas ahora que sabemos ustedes, Draco y yo, quien es Jane, que pasara, creo que por aquí habrá varios terceros en discordia, jeje. Y si hablamos de triángulos amorosos pues más bien van a parecer cuadrados.

Estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas interesantes en esta historia por descubrir, espero que les haya dejado un buen sabor el capitulo para que quieran seguir adelante.

Me despido por ahora no sin antes decirles que pronto sabrán de mi y si pueden dejar un review estaré muy contenta de leerlos.


	4. Cero a la izquierda

Después de un rato de haber tenido algo abandonada esta historia, lo cual no esta nada bien, decidí subir otro capitulo, debo confesar que dada la idea que tengo de la trama ha sido más complicado desarrollarla, pero trato de que quede muy bien, porque eso es lo que se merecen los lectores, lo mejor, y pues aquí esta ya terminado lo que sigue.

Al final comentare un poco sobre lo que la historia nos dice así que disfrútenla y ténganme un poco de paciencia que por aquí ando, de veras.

* * *

**_CERO A LA IZQUIERDA_**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Dime vencedor Rapaz,  
vencido de mi constancia,  
¿Qué ha sacado tu arrogancia  
de alterar mi firme paz?  
Que aunque de vencer capaz  
es la punta de tu arpón,  
¿qué importa el tiro violento,  
si a pesar del vencimiento  
queda viva la razón?**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Jane escuchaba con atención frente a la chimenea, su mirada se perdía en la nada, concentrada, mientras razonaba y meditaba un poco las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio – No lo se, eso no me parece muy convincente. Creo que es demasiada casualidad que ahora que nos estábamos acercando a una pista, de la nada desaparezca, en mi opinión esto no es más que un truco para que perdamos el rastro – dejo de hablar escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta.

No le dio el pase a quien tocaba - ¿Qué sucede?

El elfo detrás de la puerta le respondió – sus invitados han llegado.

- Esta bien, diles que bajo enseguida – después miro de nuevo a la chimenea – bueno si no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por el momento – dijo resignada y luego cambio el tono de voz hablando con dulzura – en ese caso me gustaría que vinieras lo antes posible, ahora tengo que irme – se despidió mandando un beso con la mano.

Con calma bajo las escaleras, se coloco un sombrero de ala grande, para evitar que el sol le quemara el rostro y después salio al área donde se encontraba la piscina. Estaba instalada en medio de unos pilares, y alrededor de ella había sillas para asolearse.

Tan pronto la vio Eliza se acerco a ella, la saludo – Buenos días, te pido una disculpa por traer a los amigos de mi hermano sin avisar, pero se puso algo insistente y no pude negarme - no podía decirle que la fastidio tanto que cedió.

- No hay problema, no te preocupes, es un asunto sin importancia – las dos caminaron y la castaña se sentó a un lado de Tatyana, quien se asoleaba.

La pelirroja también se sentó y miro a su amiga a través de los lentes oscuros – qué te parece tener a un "gran amigo" en tu casa – Jane sabía que se refería a Draco, ya que su pasado era algo desastroso.

- Puedo manejarlo, es algo sin trascendencia – le comento mientras se recostaba.

- Si venimos hasta aquí es en acto de solidaridad Nicholas, ya que me parece de muy mal gusto que llegáramos sin ser invitados – dijo de manera simple Dorian.

- Si, si, después me cobraran el favor, ahora solo compórtense, que somos amigos al fin y al cabo ¿no?

- Ten por seguro que lo haremos – exclamo Malfoy.

Un elfo domestico les había llevado unas bebidas, Nicholas se acerco para tomar una y aprovechando rompió el hielo con la bruja castaña - ¿Siempre has vivido en el extranjero? – que tonto, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar, pensó acerca de si mismo, pero Draco puso mucha atención a lo que la joven diría.

- No, la verdad es que casi toda mi vida viví aquí en Inglaterra, y estudie en Hogwarts - respondió con sinceridad.

- En Hogwarts, entonces ya conocías a Draco, el también estudio ahí – comento Dorian.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Tienes grande señorío;  
pero tu jurisdicción  
domina la inclinación,  
mas no pasa el albedrío.  
Y así librarme confío  
de tu loco atrevimiento,  
pues aunque rendida siento  
y presa la libertad,  
se rinde la voluntad  
pero no el consentimiento.**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

- Que pena, pero no lo recuerdo, con tantos estudiantes que había en las diferentes casas, es difícil acordarse de todos después de tanto tiempo – dijo sin más problema.

Cómo que no se acordaba de él, ahora resultaba que ya no era más una hija de muggles y su memoria se borraba, estaba tentado a decirle: - ¿no me recuerdas "sangre sucia Granger"?, pero sabía que el comentario no venía al caso y menos estando en su mansión.

- Bueno supongo que suele pasar cuando no conoces mucho a alguien, eso sucede – concluyo Dorian.

- Dejen el interrogatorio, me ponen en vergüenza – les corto Eliza, ya que sintió que el ambiente estaba algo tenso, de improviso arrojo a su hermano a la alberca - ¡es momento de nadar!

Con un estruendoso ¡splash!, el chico de cabello castaño se sumergió en la piscina – esto es traición hermanita – exclamo divertido.

Dorian decidió unirse - ¡venganza! – Tomo a Eliza en brazos y salto al agua, la muchacha grito por un segundo y después de zambullirse en las azulinas aguas emergió – eso no es justo.

El día era caluroso, ideal para nadar – vengan deberían entrar, el agua esta deliciosa – les dijo Eliza a los que aun permanecían asoleándose.

- Draco no vas a salir con que te da miedo el agua.

- No seas ridículo Dorian, eso es absurdo – después de lo dicho se hecho un clavado desde la orilla.

Poco paso para que Jane y Tatyana se levantaran, dejaran los lentes y el sombrero en la mesa y saltaran a la alberca.

- ¿A quién le estas diciendo pulpo? – se quejo Eliza mientras le arrojaba agua a su hermano.

- Bellas chicas, descanso y diversión, un día perfecto – le comento Hubbard a Malfoy.

- He tenido días mejores.

- A ti nunca se te da gusto con nada, hombre que desperdiciar esta oportunidad de pasar un buen rato, hay que estar mal de la cabeza.

- Tatyana es muy hermosa, pero no es mi tipo, Eliza es hermana de Nicholas

- Y sobretodo, ya te conoce – le interrumpió.

- Y Grang… - se detuvo – y Jane – las palabras salieron forzadas – bueno no puedo opinar algo sobre ella – y era verdad, conocía a la Hermione de Hogwarts, es decir "conocía", no es que la hubiese tratado a profundidad, pero se veía era una persona totalmente diferente a esta.

- Tal vez preferirías estar con Pansy Parkinson – exclamo Dorian en tono serio pero con fondo de burla.

- Muy simpático – lo que sucedía era que se sentía incomodo estando ahí, "territorio enemigo", no le parecía ser bienvenido, aunque eso cuando le había importado.

Jane estaba tranquilamente conversando cuando de repente Nicholas que se había sumergido salio, cargándola en sus hombros, la bruja tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa, pero la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo. El muchacho sonrió, y los otros rieron, debido a lo inesperado de la acción.

Después la chica castaña rió de buena gana, también, y como estaba sentada en los hombros del ojiverde le agito un poco el cabello.

Definitivamente que esto es patético, por lo menos podría ser un poco más sutil si es que quiere conservar un poco de dignidad, Draco sonrió para sus adentros, acaso quería que todo el mundo supiera que estaba a los pies de esa tal "Jane", ¿dónde quedaba su orgullo masculino?

Tatyana notado la expresión un poco agria del rubio, nado un poco hacia el – Estas demasiado serio, algo que pueda hacer al respecto – puso una cara amable hacia el.

Con el comentario cayo en cuenta que se estaba comportando como un autentico perdedor, no es que le afectase el pasado, eran estupideces, si el era un joven codiciado, el millonario heredero de los Malfoy.

Lo que otros pensasen, incluyendo a Granger le tenía sin cuidado, igual la poca cosa tenía que estar por ahí escondida debajo de esos bellos ojos, larga cabellera e increíble cuerpo.

- No en realidad me encuentro muy bien, solo disfruto del sol – concluyo Draco.

Pasado un rato decidieron salirse de la piscina, no tenían intenciones de acabar tostados por permanecer mucho bajo el sol. Jane había terminado de cambiarse, con una pasada de su varita mágica seco su largo cabello, y después salio a la estancia, para saber si sus invitados ya la esperaban, pero, probablemente aun estaban terminando de arreglarse.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**En dos partes dividida  
tengo el alma en confusión:  
una, esclava a la pasión,  
y otra, a la razón medida.  
Guerra civil, encendida,  
aflige el pecho importuna:  
quiere vencer cada una,  
y entre fortunas tan varias,  
morirán ambas contrarias  
pero vencerá ninguna.**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

- Vaya, vaya Granger, así que ya no sabes quien soy – escucho una voz cargada de un tono lacónico que conocía a la perfección.

- No se de que estas hablando – su tono de voz no mostraba la más mínima alteración, siguió caminando.

Draco le cerro el paso, atravesándole – No vengas con eso, que no te lo crees ni tu misma – por favor quien no lo recordaba si el era Draco Malfoy – como no me vas a recordar Granger, hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia.

La bruja se puso una mano en la cadera y la otra la movió con suavidad – Ah, es por eso – su expresión era de lo más despreocupada – pues veraz, yo solo recuerdo a personas importantes y tu para mi, eres un cero a la izquierda – termino la frase de manera triunfal, siguió de largo.

El mago la tomo del brazo, no iba a permitir que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, ella rápidamente se soltó con brusquedad – mira dejemos las cosas muy claras, no somos amigos, nunca lo fuimos y me gustaría que siguiera así, ¿entiendes?

Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así, cómo, como si fuera un mago cualquiera – para que lo sepas un apellido de abolengo, no te da clase, se nace con ella.

Con serenidad la castaña se puso un dedo cerca de su boca, como si pensase profundamente las palabras - ¿en serio?, seguramente te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero tal vez si te esfuerzas logres algo de sofisticación.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Cuando fuera, Amor, te vía,  
no merecí de ti palma;  
y hoy, que estás dentro del alma,  
es resistir valentía.  
Córrase, pues, tu porfía,  
de los triunfos que te gano:  
pues cuando ocupas, tirano,  
el alma, sin resistillo,  
tienes vencido el Castillo  
e invencible el Castellano.**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Pero que mujer más detestable, tenía ganas de quitarle esa cínica sonrisa del rostro a… a ¿besos? No, no y no, el no la necesitaba podía tener a cualquier chica, Hermione, a pesar de ser "supuestamente" ahora sangre pura, seguía siendo una más del montón. Se lo repetía de manera continua en su mente, como si eso lo fuera a hacer verdad.

¿Interrumpo algo? – Nicholas acababa de aparecer por la puerta del salón y sus ojos verdes los miraban con verdadera curiosidad.

- No, para nada – respondió a la castaña rápidamente – Draco estaba tratando de refrescarme la memoria, aunque no con muy buenos resultados.

La respuesta era convincente, Jane se sentó en un sillón y Hallward pronto tomo asiento al lado de ella, mientras esperaban comenzó a platicar con la muchacha, de hecho muy cerca de ella, de algo que parecía ser muy gracioso, pues ambos reían.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Invicta razón alienta  
armas contra tu vil saña,  
y el pecho es corta campaña  
a batalla tan sangrienta.  
Y así, Amor, en vano intenta  
tu esfuerzo loco ofenderme:  
pues podré decir, al verme  
expirar sin entregarme,  
que conseguiste matarme  
mas no pudiste vencerme.**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Que aires de prepotencia con esa mujer, era, era justamente como el, Malfoy había encontrado la horma de su zapato, pero aun no había nacido la mujer que se le resistiera, si se lo proponía ella al igual que muchas otras, le estaría rogando por un poco de atención, ya se encargaría el de demostrárselo.

Cuando pasaron al comedor la amplia y larga mesa estaba impecablemente arreglada, Jane se sentó a la cabeza y los invitados a los lados. Agito una campana y dos elfos aparecieron, después con su magia dispusieron en la mesa platillos que se veían deliciosos, jugo de calabaza y diferentes tipos de bizcochos.

- Según recuerdo, estabas en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos – un comentario Malfoy.

- Que buena memoria – admitió – aun lo estoy, por eso aquí les tratamos con respeto.

- Eso es tan considerando de tu parte – comento Eliza.

- Se ve que eres una mujer grandiosa – la halagó Hallward.

- No es para tanto, solo hago lo que considero correcto.

- Eso siempre es digno de admirar – dijo Dorian.

- ¿Y usted señor Malfoy, qué piensa de la esclavitud? – contraataco Tatyana.

Un mal tema para tocar, pero tenía la suficiente habilidad para salir de el – En realidad creo que los elfos domésticos son subestimados dado el grado de servicio y trabajo que brindan a lo magos – eso era verdad, eran bastante útiles en ocasiones.

Dorian y Nicholas respiraron tranquilos, tenían miedo de que Draco iniciara una discusión sobre si los elfos no habían nacido más que para servir a los magos, pero se habían preocupado muy pronto, después de todo siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría.

Los invitados de Jane se habían marchado después de tomar una copa en el salón, dónde Dorian y Draco se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico, y cabe mencionar que el rubio le gano a su amigo. Por su parte, los otros cuatro, sostenían un reñido encuentro de poker, donde Eliza los dejo con la boca abierta a todos, incluso a su hermano, quien había alegado algo acerca de que la había dejado ganar. A lo cual las chicas se habían quejado de su comentario machista, sintiéndose un tanto apenado frente a la castaña de ojos marrones.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Se dejo caer en el ancho diván, con algo de pereza giro hasta acomodarse de lado, Tatyana recargo la cabeza en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y miro a su amiga – Hermione estas segura de lo que haces.

Que raro era escuchar de nuevo que alguien la llamase por su primer nombre – Estoy decidida a llegar hasta el fondo – la pelirroja cambio su semblante, en el había una mezcla de duda y preocupación.

La castaña siguió cómodamente en su posición – No te preocupes demasiado, deja las cosas fluir, sabes que no hay que ponerlos en alerta, así es mejor.

- Por lo menos deberíamos de reforzar la seguridad, ¿tengo miedo de que algo pase? – no era momento de dejar puntos débiles.

- Sí, me estoy encargando se eso, no creerás que me voy a quedar esperando – dijo como si estuviese hablando de algo cotidiano.

- Tatyana se relajo – Dime ¿no has recibido noticias importantes?

La bruja castaña guardo silencio un momento y movió los ojos como diciendo ¿tu que crees? – la verdad sí, aunque aun no averiguamos nada en concreto, pero igual – sonrió ampliamente y ¡plat!, la pelirroja le arrojo un cojín del sillón.

- Ya se que significa esa cara de felicidad – la conocía demasiado bien.

Hermione soltó una risita fresca – pues si, la verdad es que tienes razón, es por eso – siguió sonriendo.

- Me parece bien, entre más unidos estemos, seremos más fuertes.

Terminada la velada en la mansión Ashton-Griffiths, los chicos y Eliza se separaron, ella desapareció por la red flu dirigiéndose a casa, había tenido muchas llegadas tarde últimamente, y a su padre que era un poco sobreprotector no quería disgustarlo.

Dorian y Nicholas aparecieron en la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy, siguiendo al rubio, chasqueo los dedos y un elfo domestico apareció para llevarse sus capas al perchero, el mago les ofreció asiento en una de las estancias, poco después regreso el elfo y en una bandeja de oro le llevo un pergamino y el muchacho lo tomo.

Leyó el mensaje y después le dijo a sus acompañantes – Es de Blaise, invitándonos al "Joker", que opinan ¿quieren ir?

- La idea se escucha muy bien – sonrió Dorian – animante hombre un poco de diversión no te caerá mal.

- Hallward se puso de pie – esta decidido, la noche apenas comienza.

Draco les mostró la llave dorada adjunta al mensaje en el pergamino la tomaron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la entrada, del famosos club para magos. El rubio le mostró la llave al guardia de la entrada, que estaba en un callejón sucio y abandonado, el hombre les dio el pase después de inspeccionar el objeto color oro – por favor diríjanse al área VIP.

Al entrar, la movida música se hizo presente, fluía en el ambiente y provocaba bailar, había muchas meseras vestidas como Jokers, con pequeños vestiditos bicolores en blanco y negro, que el lugar lleno de luminosos colores les resaltaba.

Caminaron entre la gente y subieron las escaleras hasta el área reservada, ahí pronto distinguieron la figura de Zabini, cómodamente sentado en un amplio sillón circular.

En el interior del lugar existían diversas áreas de entretenimiento, una con un ajedrez mágico gigante, era de tamaño real, otra era un área de duelo, también contaba con un bar y una pista de competencias en escoba.

Zabini se encontraba en el VIP del bar, se levanto y los invito a sentarse – Les estábamos esperando mis amigas y yo – sonrió ampliamente, mirando a las cuatro chicas alrededor de el, dos de cada lado.

Cada una de las tres chicas se levanto, mientras la otra de cabello muy corto de color púrpura, que casi podía confundirse con negro permaneció al lado de Zabini. Entonces las otras muchachas tomaron la mano de los magos, los llevaron hacia la mesa redonda, para sentarse junto a ellos.

La chica de Blaise comenzó a barajar y repartir las cartas – Caballeros saquen sus galeones, veamos quien tiene más suerte hoy, y ya saben aquí hay un hechizo repelente para evitar a los tramposos que quieran utilizar magia – no es que acusara a nadie, era solo una aclaración.

Dorian ponía su cara de chico bueno debajo de su lacio cabello oscuro y le pedía consejos a su linda compañera de cabello chocolate con mechones rubios, acerca de que combinación de cartas usar, la muchacha se acercaba más al mago y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Nicholas miraba con atención a la chica rubia a un lado de el, mientras ella le decía que le daría un beso para atraer la buena suerte a su partida.

Por otro lado la acompañante de Draco, con cabello azabache y unos profundos ojos turquesa posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mirar las cartas entre sus manos – En persona eres más atractivo de lo que escuche Draco Malfoy, tu fama te precede.

Por supuesto que así era, con quien creía que hablaba, "cero a la izquierda", solo en su planeta muggle, en que cabeza con una pizca de inteligencia cabía eso, estupideces las cuales no le importaban.

Mientras zabini pensaba su movimiento – un puro, o prefieren una pipa – les ofreció.

- Esta noche la gran cantante Catherine Willogby – Una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio negro y largo, que usaba un brillante vestido oscuro, muy entallado y que llegaba hasta el suelo, marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, comenzó a cantar, algo lento y con un tono seductor, esa canción lleno el ambiente del bar.

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

* * *

El poema que utilizo en este cap se llama "Dime vencedor rapaz" y es creación de la gran Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

Como les dije aquí va mi comentario, pues antes que nada quiero decir que Nicholas y todos su amigos son magos de la alta sociedad, jóvenes, ricos y con un apellido destacado por lo cual como buenos chicos mimados les encanta disfrutar de la vida, andar de parranda, conocer chicas con la cuales pasar un buen rato, la buena vida jeje; y pues sobre si trabajan, no lo necesitan aunque serán responsables de negocios familiares, los cuales ayudan a administrar, luego les contare más de ellos.

Nuestra "Jane", bueno aquí realmente es sangre pura, ya conocerán como es que sucedió, no es la Hermione de siempre, por el contrario es una mujer decidida, tal vez será un poco más cínica dadas las circunstancias, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona. Espero les guste como se ira presentando, igual creo que es más fácil identificarse con un personaje más humanos, ya que no todo es blanco y negro, una persona totalmente buena y perfecta en todo es algo irreal todos tenemos virtudes y defectos.

Ojala y me dejen algun review para saber que les parecio, ya saben siempre estoy dispuesta a leerlos, me hace muy feliz y más aun responderlos.


	5. Sombra

**Siento que a pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualice este fic, y les pido disculpas a quienes esperaban que lo continuara, no es que no quisiera sino que lo dejaba para después y terminaban atravesándose otras cosas, pero ya que estoy aquí he vuelto dispuesta a continuar este fic y el de "Dance in the night" que yo se muchos tienen curiosidad por saber que pasa.**

**No hay mucho que decir antes de comenzar el capitulo, excepto que estuve tratando de editarlo hasta estar un poco más conforme con él y por fin termine, espero que les guste y lo disfruten ya saben coméntenmelo. Segundo no voy a poner notas de las criaturas sobre las que escribí en este capi al final porque igual y les parece tedioso leer glosario pues si no es así también díganme. Ahora si adelante.**

**

* * *

**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Sombra**

Sólo temo a mis enemigos cuando empiezan a tener razón. (Jacinto Benavente – Dramaturgo Español)

- ¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntaba Tatyana curiosa, mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de su amiga.

La castaña rápidamente se giro, para evitar que la pelirroja pudiese leer el pergamino- No pienso enseñártelo, no deberías querer saber todo lo que nos decimos.

Mmm... – camino de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando lo que Jane le había dicho – discúlpame, no fue mi intención ser tan entrometida.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – le decía mientras le ponía el sello al pergamino y lo colocaba en la lechuza de un gris tan deslumbrante que parecía de plata.

- Quiero pedirte un favor – le comento Tatyana con una apabullante sonrisa.

- ¿Si?, ¿de qué se trata? – inquirió con un tono lleno de amabilidad y se volvió a mirarla.

- Pues veraz, estaba pensando – hizo una pequeña pausa – que quizá, si no tienes ningún compromiso urgente, podríamos visitar ese nuevo lugar, "Atlántida". Tal te vez parezca tonto – formo una pequeña mueca – pero tengo muchos deseos de verlo, y te prometo que después haré algo para compensarte.

Jane rió de buena gana, un sonido armonioso como un cascabel – para ser sincera yo también quiero ir, he escuchado muy buenas criticas acerca de este sitio y no veo porque no podríamos visitarlo.

- Estupendo, pensé que estarías preocupada por… - se detuvo antes de acabar la frase, al ver que en la expresión de su amiga había desaparecido la sonrisa – no debí haberlo mencionado.

- No tienes razón, estoy preocupada y un poco asustada, - medito la frase durante unos instantes – pero no puedes dejar que el miedo domine tu vida, es algo que no aceptare jamás – concluyo.

Llamo al elfo domestico – tráenos nuestros bolso, por favor – le indico la castaña con voz cortés. El atuendo que usaba le parecía perfecto y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiarlo, no solían decir que no hay nada mejor para lucir bien que lo natural.

Tatyana se dirigía a la chimenea, cuando Jane la tomo del brazo – si viajamos de manera muggle no le hará ningún daño a nadie – la chica de cabello rojizo agito la mano al casi tocar la gran entrada de piedra en la pared, después se dejo arrastrar por su amiga hacia la salida de la mansión.

Las dos abordaron el asiento trasero del reluciente automóvil negro, con unos cristales en las ventanas igual de obscuros – el ver un poco la ciudad será lindo – le dijo Jane a Tatyana.

- Sí, tienes razón – respondió llena de renovada energía, una alegría contagiosa. Avanzaron circulando por las pintorescas calles Inglesas, donde la historia había tenido lugar, una historia llena de misterios. Las personas transitaban en un recorrido inundando el ambiente de cultura, de tradición.

- Me gustaría poder conocer más del Londres muggle, todo se ve tan diferente, no sabría describirlo. Es tan distinto y eso es lo que lo hace único e interesante. Por favor, por favor, por favor, tienes que mostrarme, ¿verdad que sí? – insistió.

Hacia tanto tiempo que se había alejado de ese estilo de vida que se inundo de un profundo sentimiento de añoranza y melancolía – claro que sí – respondió sonriendo, ocultando el resto.

El chofer conducía a buen ritmo, las dos disfrutaban infinitamente del trayecto – Hemos llegado señorita – anuncio el hombre moreno, con líneas de expresión, marcadas, pero con un gesto dulce en el rostro.

Salieron del coche hacía la calle, Jane le dijo que no era necesario que las esperara y las dos jóvenes caminaron animadas por la banqueta. Un poco antes de llegar a su destino, un edificio viejo y descuidado, aparentemente había sido un acuario, pero solo se distinguía un anuncio al cual le faltaban letras, la castaña se detuvo y miro fijamente dentro de la obscuridad de un callejón, Tatyana sintió que Jane había dejado de caminar a su lado y se giro para preguntarle - ¿sucede algo?

Ella de inmediato retiro la vista y se dirigió a su amiga – no, probablemente solo sea mi imaginación, continuemos.

Giraron a la derecha del edificio y encontraron una puerta delgada, subieron los pequeños escalones. En la puerta no había cerradura y mucho menos una perilla, solo unos curiosos dibujos en el metal, algunas figuras. Ninguno de los transeúntes podía verlas, así que la joven de ojos marrón, saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta, la varita, con la punta de esta arrastro las figuras como si fuesen imanes, hasta darles una secuencia correcta. De inmediato la puesta se abrió ante ellas y entraron.

- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil llegar a través de la red flu? – inquirió la pelirroja.

- Tal vez, pero no tan divertido – aseguro jane y Tatyana asintió, convencida de ello.

Se quedaron gratamente sorprendidas, el interior era un mundo aparte, como si fueran transportadas a otra dimensión. Una multitud de magos y brujas se encontraban a su alrededor ante la vista que se ofrecía a sus ojos.

Llegaron a la plataforma principal, ovalada, relucía como una isla flotante bajo un resplandeciente cielo azul, el entorno artificial era sorprendente y de una belleza inimaginable. De las diferentes plataformas que flotaban, sobre unas profundas aguas de un intenso color azul marino, con algunas tonalidades grisáceas, caía agua como enormes y despampanantes cascadas que alimentaban lo que era un océano bajo sus pies.

- Bienvenidos a "Atlántida" – señalo una mujer de cabello azul eléctrico, que usaba un uniforme del mismo color, parecía una hermosa aparición submarina. Todo era parte del encanto del lugar – Por favor escojan una plataforma para que puedan realizar su recorrido – anuncio con una voz moderada.

Además de las grandes plataformas ovaladas de cascadas, había otras más pequeñas, para los paseos.

Tatyana tomo a Jane de la mano y la jalo para conducirla hasta donde hubiese un sitio desocupado. Jane respiro con resignación, cuando sus ojos captaron una inconfundible cabellera platinada, evito fruncir el ceño.

- Eliza, por aquí – llamo Tatyana, mientras agitaba la mano, sintió el repentino deseo de taparle la boca con la palma, para poder evitar compañías indeseables, para ser exacta, la de Draco Malfoy.

Draco se giro al escuchar el nombre de la chica que los acompañaba, sus ojos grisáceos, pasaron de la pelirroja que agitaba la mano, a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Estupendo ahora empezaba a encontrársela hasta en la sopa, pronto comenzaría a ver espejismos.

Al percatarse de que Nicholas y su hermana avanzaban hacia las dos brujas, tuvo que mover los pies para no quedarse atrás, miro de reojo la expresión de Hermione, es decir Jane, aun su cerebro no procesaba la información de que ella era una bruja de familia sangre pura, pero mirarla con ese rostro tan apacible y calmado, parecía ser otra persona totalmente diferente.

Eliza y Tatyana se pusieron a saltar de la emoción por haberse encontrado, dentro de su circulo de alegría arrastraron a la bruja de ojos marrón. Draco le lanzo una mirada a Nicholas, quien lucía tan fuera de lugar en la feliz escena como él. Sin embargo su amigo clavaba la vista en cierta bruja abrumada por la emoción de sus amigas.

- Toda una sorpresa encontrarlas aquí, agradable coincidencia.

- Ya vez hermanito, deberías agradecerme que los convenciera de venir.

Convencer no era precisamente la palabra que el utilizaría, "obligar", era una definición más acertada para la persuasión que su hermana había empleado. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo, pero Eliza se las había ingeniado para que él terminara ahí, hasta donde había acarreado a Draco. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de huir, pero no se iba a hundir solo, tenía que arrastrar a alguien y el rubio estuvo a la mano.

- … me han dicho son deliciosas - ¿Qué? Nick se había perdido una parte de la conversación, todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia una de las plataformas, al parecer lo que Eliza había dicho tenía algo que ver con el sitio a donde se dirigían.

Estando todos de pie en una de las plataformas de color plata, una burbuja transparente apareció alrededor de ellos y volaron hasta una de las islas flotantes. Cuando llegaron hasta la bella construcción, era un castillo de colores tan brillantes y de diversos matices como el autentico coral. La burbuja desapareció y los magos descendieron, caminaron, dirigiéndose al interior.

Draco admitía que en realidad no había sido tan mala idea ir a "Atlántida", a pesar de que la principal causa fuera que la hermana de Nick los convenciera. En las paredes resbala agua, como solía hacerlo en la fuentes, solo una ligera cortina danzarina, las mesas eran redondas, con alargadas sillitas a su alrededor y al igual que los trabajadores del lugar, las meseras levaban cabellos de llamativos colores y sus ropas tornasol, las hacían lucir como unas verdaderas sirenas de cuento, rosas, azules, moradas, verdes… Después de todo si habría algo que Dorian lamentaría haberse perdido. El solo pensarlo lo hizo sonreír.

- Mesa para cuantas personas – pregunto una lindura azulina.

- Cinco, por favor – respondió Nicholas, su sonrisa hablaba por sí misma, estaba complacido de haberse encontrado con Jane y Tatyana, no podía haber sido mejor.

La chica los llevo hasta una mesa, como todo buen caballero, él retiro el asiento para Jane, e hizo lo mismo con Tatyana, por su parte Draco lo imito, pero su atención solo se dirigió sobre su hermana Eliza. Conociéndolo probablemente estaría de mal humor, ya que lo había llevado en contra de su voluntad hasta ahí.

Tomo asiento a un lado de su hermosa bruja castaña de largos cabellos, que en ese momento llevaba recogidos, a pesar de ello casi rozaban su cintura. Sintió un deseo enorme de estirar la mano, para probar la suavidad y saber cuál era el aroma de los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, con cuatro perfectas trenzas de partido asimétrico, las cuales la hacían lucir aun más hermosa que en los sueños que recordaba sobre ella.

Se había acercado una mesera a ellos, parecía una sirena de fresa con sus cabellos color de fuego, al igual que sus ropas - ¿puedo tomar su orden? – pregunto.

Hizo un además con la mano para señalar con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes a Jane, de quien apenas había apartado su mirada, si alguien le hubiese preguntado la razón en ese momento, diría que le fascinaba contemplarla, no tenía motivos para ocultar su atracción por ella, si hasta el momento ninguna le interesaba tanto, no permitiría que se le escapara.

Ella tenía su atención en la carta, decidiendo que es lo que pediría, así que podía observarla a su antojo – un nevado – hasta su voz era linda.

La mesera, paso después la vista a Tatyana, Eliza, Draco, en ese orden para tomar sus pedidos y por ultimo regreso hasta él, quien por fin se vio obligado a retirar sus iris como esmeraldas, para mirar el menú y elegir algo. Tendría que recordar de ahora en adelante que salir con su hermana pequeña, era mejor idea de lo que esperaba.

Draco le dio un largo trago a su bebida de color azul, la paladeo - ¿cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en Inglaterra? – su pregunta sorprendió a todos, era palpable su poco tacto al respecto.

Jane alzo la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada, el sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. Ella le advirtió que no quería mantener una relación muy estrecha con su persona, sin embargo, hacer que se enfadara seguía siendo tan divertido como lo había sido antes, quizá aún más.

Se aclaro un poco la garganta, evidentemente irritada por tener que responderle – No hemos establecido un periodo determinado, pero será un buen tiempo – su voz era moderada, un tono muy cuidado.

_ en ese caso creo que nos estaremos viendo con frecuencia – sonaba más como una amenaza, que a una afirmación, su sonrisa se ensancho, claramente dirigiéndola triunfante hacia Hermione.

- Me parece estupendo, el conocer a Eliza y Nicholas ha sido muy agradable – desde luego ella intentaba restarle importancia a su comentario, pero aun así no borro su sonrisa.

Estiro un poco la cabeza para alzar la mirada por encima de la castaña que estaba casi frente a él. No vio nada excepto a otros magos disfrutando de unos postres, que extraño, por un instante tuvo la impresión de que alguien los observaba desde esa dirección.

Tatyana, Eliza y Jane miraban con detenimiento un folleto, él y Nicholas se inclinaron un poco hacia ellas por encima de la mesa.

- A mi me gustaría ver primero los hipocampos.

- Yo quiero ver los plimpy, me han dicho son muy lindos – comentó Eliza a Tatyana.

- En mi opinión el Kraken es muy interesante, aunque los Grindylow también – agrego Jane con gesto pensativo.

- Las sirenas o las ondinas ofrecen una mejor vista que esas criaturas – Draco clavó la mirada en la castaña, refutando claramente su comentario.

- Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo – comento Nicholas imaginando en su mente a las bellas sirenas – pero primero eligen las damas.

Magnifico – pensó el rubio – ahora acabaría viendo criaturas peligrosas y grotescas por culpa de la predilección de su compañero, a eso de le llamaba "golpe de gracia" – se comento a si mismo. Se levanto con desgana impulsado por Eliza, ella lo tomó de la mano para que no se rezagara, lo conocía lo suficiente y seguramente quería arruinar sus intentos de fuga.

Abordaron de nuevo su transporte y la esfera se sumergió en las tranquilas aguas, pasada la agitación de su entrada en las profundidades, la burbuja comenzó a resplandecer. Extendió una de sus manos, la barrera que los rodeaba eran tan consistente como si estuviese hecha de concreto, pero podía ver perfectamente a través de ella, como lo haría con cualquier cristal. Con el brillo se iluminaba su entorno, como una antorcha. En ese momento se encontraban en la zona de los plimpy, pececillos de diversos colores, brillantes y nacarados como perlas, eran criaturas muy extrañas.

Por el rabillo del ojo Draco observaba a la pelirroja, llena de emoción al mirar las pequeñas criaturas y que podía decir de Eliza, su voz trasmitía tanta alegría que hablaba casi a gritos, a pesar de que estaban a una corta distancia unos de otros. Después paseo su mirada grisácea por Jane, quien era la más tranquila de las tres, miraba los plimpys nadar curiosos alrededor de ellos, se alejaban asustados, pero volvían a acercarse. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de entusiasmo y en sus labios coloreados se dibujaba una sonrisa recatada y silenciosa.

Eliza llena de júbilo estiro a la bruja castaña para que observara el simpático espectáculo, de ver a los plimpys nadar en formación hasta otra brillante esfera que había llamado su atención. Los pececillos se paseaban de un lado a otro entre las burbujas de los magos que los observaban, era un desfile multicolor, que llenaba la vista.

Cuando Jane se aparto con la hermana de Nicholas, este de deslizo hacia ella, tratando de ser discreto en su intento de seguir manteniendo su cercanía. ¿A quién creía que engañaba? En ese momento el rubio decidió desviar la dirección de su mirada para contemplar el panorama, escucho un grito de ternura y volvió a preguntarse cuanto más él podría resistir tanta euforia femenina.

Después de los plimpys y los hipocampos, bellos caballos marinos con aletas en sus patas delanteras y una fuerte cola, similar a la de un pez, con la cual nadar a gran velocidad, las chicas decidieron ser buenas y darles un gustito a sus acompañantes.

La esfera emergió después de atravesar una zona de aguas más claras, como los son las cercanas a la playa. Menos mal que lo habían comprendido, medito Draco, ya que en verdad tenía mucho interés en mirar de cerca esas preciosas criaturas. Las sirenas nadaban alrededor de ellos y otras observaban a lo lejos, sentadas en rocas blancas como mármol, algunas cortaban flores de la vegetación cercanas a ellas y se las colocaban entre sus llamativos cabellos, hermosas en verdad. Contemplo sus bellas e imponentes figuras lleno de sorpresa, eran aun más seductores de lo que su reputación mencionaba, no les hacía justicia.

- No sabía que su hermosura fuera tan perfecta – escucho el comentario de Eliza en un tono algo receloso.

- En verdad que sí, no tengo palabras para describirlas – comento Jane con una voz llena de natural curiosidad.

- Preciosas en verdad – murmuro Nicholas acercándose más a las paredes de la burbuja, casi queriendo sacar el brazo y tocar una de las que permanecían más cercanas.

Tatyana por su parte no dijo nada, estaba tan embelesada por el espectáculo que no aporto ningún comentario a sus amigos, una imagen lo decía todo.

Un buen rato las admiraron y las sirenas que pasaban en torno a ellos les sonreían, como señal de saludo y tocaban las paredes de la burbuja.

Draco miraba fijamente frente a él. La sirena llevaba ya bastante tiempo nadando con lentitud ante sus ojos, todo el tiempo con la mirada clavada en él y pues que podía opinar a su favor, solo que tampoco le despegaba los ojos. Ella era bellísima, una sirena de cabellos lilas, con mechones plateados que resplandecían encantadoramente. Sus escamas eran también lilas, con tonos lavanda y morados, su corpiño brillante como coral, del mismo tono con reflejos plata. Sus labios de un tono rosado y con una aparente textura de cuarzo pulido.

Se acerco más a la esfera, el extendió un brazo y ella hizo los mismo, como un espejo coloco su mano exactamente donde el tenía la suya, la sirena lo invito con su otra mano a que se acercara más a la barrera que los separaba y desde luego él no pensaba negarse. La hermosa criatura estaba a escasos centímetros, pero separados de forma infranqueable, se había acercado tanto a la pared de la burbuja que la sirena pego sus labios en donde estaban los suyos, pero del otro lado de la transparente pared. Era un gesto tan incitante, un beso que se le antojaba tan persuasivo que también pego su boca en el mismo lugar que la sirena, correspondiendo al deseo de ella de querer besarlo y es que quién podría resistirse a criaturas de encanto sobrenatural, era casi hipnótico.

No se percato en que momento sus acompañantes habían dejado de hablar, para contemplar la escena perplejos. Tatyana y Eliza se quedaron boquiabiertas, Nicholas abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creerlo y Jane hizo un gesto indescifrable que después se volvió una mueca desdeñosa, denotando su desaprobación.

Detuvieron su gesto de anhelo mutuo cuando a él y a su bella sirena les dio la gana, ella permaneció tocando la esfera con expresión melancólica, debido a que en realidad no podía tocarlo y el se giro para ver a los demás cuando su transporte empezó a moverse.

Los otros desviaron la mirada de Draco, en un afán de evitar la suya, en realidad no podían opinar nada y a él le venía dando lo mismo lo que pensaran. El único que siguió con la vista en el, era Nicholas, a quien no le podía faltar su comentario – A eso le llamo amor a primera vista – No respondió y nadie quiso profundizar en el tema era algo incomodo.

Su siguiente visita era a aguas más profundas y oscuras como las noches, el Kraken criatura mítica de fama atemorizante se encontraba en esa zona.

- Me pone algo nerviosa el Kraken.

- No te pongas tensa, normalmente es muy tranquilo, a pesar de lo que se pueda creer de él, solo ataca cuando se siente amenazado y no hay razón alguna para que eso suceda – Jane trato de tranquilizar a Tatyana.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse señoritas – recalco Nicholas.

Draco miraba con fijeza hacia el exterior de la burbuja, le parecía haber visto algo pasar y no era precisamente el Kraken, ya que había sido una sombra muy pequeña, como para ser la gran criatura, más bien creyó ver una persona. Pero no podía ser que alguien anduviera rondando por ahí, tan tranquilo como si fuese una alberca, frunció el ceño, quizá exageraba un poco y era solo una ilusión óptica.

- ¡Wow! – murmuro Jane y retrocedió un paso, acababa de ver uno de los tentáculos gigantes, con ventosas como cuevas. Tatyana reprimió un grito a su vez y retrocedió junto con Eliza.

- Impresionante en verdad, ¿no crees Draco? – inquirió Nicholas.

Sí era magnifico y aterrador al mismo tiempo ver ese calamar gigante, al que en incontables ocasiones los relatos hacían referencia como a un monstruo. Pero a pesar de esto aun tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad. No se debía al Kraken, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Los tentáculos de la criatura se movieron perezosamente, agitando la corriente marina, la esfera en la que estaban se tambaleo con Intensidad. Nicholas que estaba cerca de su hermana y Tatyana se agacho, sujetándolas son fuerza de los hombros para mantenerlas en una posición estable. Ellas lanzaron breves gritos de temor, pero después los controlaron.

Jane choco contra la pared transparente de la burbuja que los protegía, profirió una queja. Nicholas alzo la vista y estiro el brazo, al tiempo que soltó a Tatyana, muestra de que quería levantarse e ir en su ayuda, cosa que no debía hacer, él permaneció con sus compañeras y volvió a sujetar a la pelirroja.

Por alguna incomprensible razón, Jane empezó a hundirse en las paredes de la esfera, como si se tratasen de arenas movedizas, desaparecía entre ellas, mientras una mirada de angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Estiro la mano para sujetar uno de sus brazos - ¡Granger! – el nombre se le había escapado a Draco antes de poder evitarlo y de pronto sintió un jalón, solo para terminar arrastrado por la extraña succión, al igual que ella. Los dos flotaban en las oscuras y frías aguas, abrió los ojos, pero no admitió lo que sus ojos veían, alguien flotaba no muy lejos de ellos, o al menos eso parecía, una tunica ondeaba con una apariencia siniestra. Pero no podía decir si era real o solo una alucinación del momento, lo cuál le parecía más lógico dado que estaban en un océano fabricado, a merced de una criatura inmensa.

Jane estaba a un lado de él, e intentaba soltarse de su mano con agitación, en verdad que era una tonta, después de que trataba de ayudarla, debería estar agradecida y no esforzándose por huir de él. Con la mano libre busco a tientas su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, tenía que agradecer que las esferas de los transportes fueran luminiscentes, de otro modo estarían en una penumbra total. Debía pensar en algo rápido, no es que pudiera respirar debajo del agua y el aire en sus pulmones no era mucho.

La mano de la bruja a su lado tiro de su chaqueta con fuerza, interrumpiendo la formulación de su plan para sacarlos de ahí con vida, la miro, las trenzas flotaban a su alrededor como si estuvieran bailando y de repente ella le giro el rostro con brusquedad, para que viera un enorme tentáculo llegando directo hacia ellos. Con varita en mano, sujeto con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, asiéndola firmemente, e impulsados por un rayo azul que disparo se alejaron del ataque, librándose por poco, aunque también se distanciaron de sus amigos. Poco a poco la obscuridad se fue extendiendo, ya que las burbujas brillantes comenzaban a desaparecer, probablemente medida de seguridad del lugar.

Con los movimientos del Kraken las aguas se agitaban aun más formando corrientes y cuando este abrió su enorme hocico para succionar, se genero un remolino que los atrapo. La corriente los sujeto con fuerza y no eran capaces de nadar fuera de esta, Jane se agarraba con las manos a él, para no separarse.

Definitivamente necesitaban salir pronto del agua, no resistiría mucho más tiempo conteniendo la respiración y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, por si fuera poco el remolino los arrastraba más y más para ser tragados por el legendario y temido Kraken. Sin esperárselo sintió un golpe tibio, de pronto un aura brillante los rodeo y solo escucho un ruido sordo. Poco a poco se percato de que había sido provocado por el y Hermione cuando cayeron sobre una de las plataformas sanos y salvos. Inhalo profundamente aire hasta que quedo satisfecho del oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. Tatyana corrió hacia su amiga que escurría de los pies a la cabeza, estaba sentada sobre un charco, de tanta agua que les resbalaba por todos lados - ¿te encuentras bien? - ella no le pudo responder, estaba tosiendo y respiraba con agitación – pero que susto nos han dado, pensamos que se iban ahogar.

Nicholas miro a su hermana en respuesta a su comentario – en verdad que si no se hubiera movilizado rápido el personal, no habríamos sabido que hacer – concluyo.

Un hombre delgado, alto y de pelo canoso se acerco a ellos – mis disculpas, no nos explicamos como es que el Kraken se altero tanto, nunca había sucedido – dijo el hombre, muy serio a pesar de su colorida tunica – estamos muy apenados y quisiéramos compensarlos, esto es una calamidad.

- Lo importante es que no sucedió nada irreparable, gracias por sus atenciones - ¿qué?, pensó Draco, acaso estaba loca, estuvieron a punto de morir, ser engullidos y esa era toda su respuesta, alguien debía pagar.

- Hermy, será mejor que volvamos a casa – dijo Tatyana con tono nervioso, mientras cubría a su amiga con una toalla, para que se secara.

- Un momento – ordeno Draco – lo que paso no debe de ser tomado a la ligera.

- Ese es mi problema – le respondió Jane con voz serena.

- Nada de eso, nos deben una explicación, no puedes estar tan tranquila.

Que insinuaba, acaso quería una investigación o algo así, eso no sería bueno – agradezco tu sugerencia, pero creo que todo esta muy claro, ¡fue un accidente! – remarcó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa y el se la correspondió – no se tragaba para nada tanta comprensión en este incidente, eso sin contar que todo el día tuvo la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado, definitivamente averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, algo escondía.

- Que desastre – suspiro Eliza – deberías acompañarlas hasta su casa. Yo me encargo de Draco.

Nicholas ayudo a Jane a levantarse – si, eso será lo mejor – comento, totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana.

Esta vez llegaron a la mansión Ashton-Griffith en el coche volador de Nicholas y no tuvieron ningún contratiempo en el camino. Jane se había secado con su varita en el trayecto y todo era bastante normal.

- Gracias por todo – sonrió - ¿Quieres algo de tomar o un bocadillo? – le pregunto Jane con amabilidad.

- Me encantaría, pero debo volver a casa, quiero saber como están mi hermana y Draco. Espero podamos dejarlo para otro día – se acerco y beso suavemente la mano de ella como gesto de despedida.

Acompaño al mago hasta la puerta – Nos vemos – le sonrió agitando la mano. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Tatyana, quien estaba con la cabeza metida en la alacena.

- Tengo hambre, tantas emociones me abrieron el apetito – mascullo

Jane se sentó y no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que hubiera sido más sencillo solo pedir algo a un elfo, después su amiga se sentó a su lado, llevando un plato con galletitas de chocolate y nuez - ¿estas preocupada? – preguntó.

Hermione frunció el ceño – la verdad sí, tuve la impresión de que nos seguían, al principio trate de convencerme que era mi imaginación – se detuvo unos instantes – pero estoy segura de que había alguien en el agua cuando el Kraken nos ataco. Claro no pude verlo bien, pero estaba ahí – su gesto se convirtió en resignación – probablemente Draco también se dio cuenta.

Tatyana engulló – esto no esta nada bien, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo.

- Yo también, además no quería involucrar a más gente, pero conociendo a Draco Malfoy, va a escarba hasta llegar al fondo.

- Podría ser benéfico. Nosotros solos no podemos hacer todo – argumento.

- Eso depende, de que lado elija estar – puntualizo sombría.

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Comentarios finales, pues si algo extraño pasa aquí y tenemos que descubrir que es igual que Draco. Esa sirena verdad que aventada, bueno al menos no se perdió la oportunidad de tirarle la onda a Draco y Nicholas tampoco, que chicos tan seguros de sí mismos, ya quisiera que el niño que nos gustara fuera así con nosotras. Se vale soñar jeje (nunca se sabe por ahí debe haber niños muy lindos para todas) mmm... solo hay que encontrarlo.

El próximo capi vendrá con sorpresas así que espérenlo.

Cuídense mucho les prometo no desaparecerme de por aquí pronto. Bye, bye.


	6. Príncipe azul

Hola, a todas, lamento mucho la demora, es difícil dejar las malas costumbres pero por fin actualice y voy por el fic de Twilight así que por aquí estaré.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**_Príncipe Azul_**

**"Busca un príncipe negro, porque los azules se acabaron"**

Harry miraba a su amigo con paciencia, mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos una y otra vez, en un gesto de nerviosismo – Ron, deberías de tomar esto con filosofía, no es como si fuera una cita a ciegas o algo así, para que estés como una gelatina. Yo diría que es un feliz reencuentro.

Como siempre le sucedía, el color de su rostro lo traiciono, poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate – No tienes que decírmelo Harry, lo se mejor que nadie. No debía venir, esto no fue una buena idea.

Se ajusto las gafas para observarlo mejor – Me parece que ese cuento no se lo traga nadie, mucho menos tu, así que relájate hombre, lo peor ya paso – lo animo, pero Ron siempre caía victima de sus emociones.

- Me impresionan. Su puntualidad ha mejorado – sonrío – me alegro de verlos – Hermione estaba parada al lado de la mesa, de inmediato Harry Potter se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga.

- Oh! Herms, no puedo creer que hayas regresado, esto es… no se que decir – la apretó con fuerza, a la vista de todos en aquel lujoso restaurante donde acordaron reunirse.

Ron también se enderezo y miro fijamente a sus pies, para concentrar la mirada en un punto seguro, hasta que sintió las manos de Hermione en las suyas y alzo la vista – te agradezco que hayas venido, estoy muy feliz de verte – sintió deseos de abrazarla como Harry, pero era terreno peligroso así que se concentro en verla a los ojos.

Harry retiro la silla contigua a la suya, ella la acepto y el pelirrojo se recorrió un lugar, quedando la castaña en medio de los dos – Nos sorprendió mucho tu carta avisándonos que estabas aquí en Inglaterra – comentó Harry.

No es que no nos hubiéramos enterado ya, la noticia de la grandiosa fiesta que celebraste, salió en todos los periódicos – puntualizó Ron.

Ella le dedico una mirada serena – eso es muy justo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me marche, desde ese día no volví a hablar con ustedes. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían a mi inesperado regreso.

- En verdad han cambiado demasiadas cosas, si es que estas dudado de nuestra amistad. Eso no va a cambiar, cuentas conmigo como siempre – a la castaña no le pasó inadvertido el detalle, Harry solo hacía referencia a sí mismo. ¿Qué pensaría Ron?

- Tal vez solo sea que nos desplazaste por tus "nuevos amigos" – Ron decidió decir lo que pensaba, aunque sabía que eso la lastimaría, o ¿tal vez no? Quizá en verdad quien estaba frente a él ya no era Hermione Granger.

- Basta Ron, no son justas tus acusaciones – lo reprendió Harry y el pelirrojo bufó.

- No. Déjalo tiene razón. No tengo excusa para lo que hice, romper la comunicación con mis mejores amigos, es algo que no me enorgullece. Si estoy aquí es porque en verdad quiero enmendarme.

- Pues más vale que se una buena disculpa – sentenció Ron, un poco renuente a ser generoso con la bruja.

Un mesero se acerco a su lugar - ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Hermione miro de pasada el menú – la especialidad de la casa para mí.

- Que sean dos – Harry comento.

- Chuletas con salsa de calabaza – exclamo el pelirrojo.

El mesero se retiro y continuaron la conversación – Los amigos no son para juzgar, pasabas por un momento difícil – los tres sabían a que se refería Harry – nadie te culpa por marcharte así – le lanzó una mirada significativa a Ron – yo mejor que nadie puedo entenderte.

- Les pido perdón por como me comporte – en sus ojos cafés relucía el arrepentimiento – ahorita no les puedo contar que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, además este no es el lugar más apropiado y lamento interrumpir su apretada agenda de aurores.

El rostro de Ron se suavizo, como podía estar enojado con ella, si era inmensamente feliz de verla de nuevo. Ahora estaba muchísimo más atractiva que antes y tan sofisticada que ni siquiera asociaba la imagen de la Hermione de Hogwarts flacucha y de cabellos enmarañados, con la mujer frente a ellos. Elegante, vestida con ropa fina, además llevaba el cabello lacio, recogido en una coleta muy cuidada. Pero no era solo el físico, había algo más que cambio en ella, no podía precisar qué, tal vez su actitud, su forma de ser, ¿qué era?

Harry tenía muchas ganas de platicar largo y tendido con su amiga, durante estos años habían pasado tanto. Tenían mucho por contarse, pero lo que más exaltaba su curiosidad, era saber, ¿cómo Hermione había heredado el apellido de renombre Ashton-Griffiths? Ella nunca había sido una chica material – Hermione, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche?, así podrás explicarnos todo, hay tanto que decir. Además a Ginny le encantara verte.

La observaron morderse el labio, esa no era buena señal, a pesar de todo, la vieja Hermione estaba ahí, con sus gestos tan familiares – me encantaría, pero no puedo. Mis asesores de negocios, me aconsejaron invertir en un nuevo club nocturno y esta noche es la apertura, tengo que asistir – les sonrío apenada por estar rechazando su invitación, eso no ayudaba nada a limar asperezas.

- Es una verdadera pena – bufó Ron.

- ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes a la fiesta? No podremos platicar con calma pero al menos estaríamos conviviendo – eso no había sonado nada convincente.

Harry se percato del esfuerzo que su amiga hacía tratando de acercarse a su antigua amistad – Esta bien – aceptó – pero solo un rato, mañana partimos a la India, por asuntos de trabajo.

- ¡Perfecto! – Asintió la bruja, muy contenta – les haré llegar una invitación de inmediato. En ese momento les llevaban su comida en una charola flotante.

El pelirrojo asimilaba el hecho de asistir a una inauguración, aun no decidía si eso lo satisfacía o no. Quizá no asistiría y dejaría que Harry fuera por su cuenta, pero no quería estar enojado toda la vida con Hermione, la sola idea le ponía el humor de perros.

- Ron – ella tomo una de sus manos y sus orejas se encendieron – espero que no me guardes rencor, ya pasamos por una época de separación – se refería al periodo en que el pelirrojo y ella habían peleado en Hogwarts por asuntos románticos, o mejor dicho de celos – no me gustaría pasar eso otra vez. Es horrible – aunque no podía negar su historia.

- Iré, no te preocupes – su intento de ser de hielo se derritió en ese momento. Los tres miraron sus suculentos platillos y se dispusieron a comer.

Lo más complicado de esa tarde paso, el resto de la comida transcurrió de manera menos tensa, aquello no resolvía todo, pero era un paso hacía adelante. No es que ninguno de los tres se engañara, el abandono de una amistad no se puede arreglar en un día, mucho menos en una tarde, pero tampoco los años que habían compartido de borraban por arte de magia.

Tatyana estaba impaciente en la mansión, esperaba a que regresara Hermione, quería saber como le estaba yendo con sus antiguos amigos, Eso y que le tenía una sorpresa preparada. Aunque aún era muy temprano, sabía que estaría tan impactada que no podría ni reaccionar. En ese momento entro Hermione - ¿Cómo te fue? – corrió hacia ella, para saber.

Camino con Tatyana a un lado de ella, se dirigieron a la sala, la castaña se dejo caer en un ancho diván y se recostó – No estuvo tan mal – se encogió de hombros.

- Eso quiere decir que te fue bien – preguntó, estudiando el rostro de su amiga, para averiguar su estado de ánimo.

- Harry fue bastante condescendiente y comprensivo, era lo que mes esperaba de él, pues paso por situaciones similares – entorno los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño – Ron fue más renuente, frío, es difícil para el.

- En ese caso me parece que deberías estar más alegre de lo que luces – observo.

Suspiró – Es complicado, no aceptarlo, sería tonto por mi parte. No sabes cuanto me costo resistir la tentación de contarles la verdad. No me gusta ocultarles algo tan importante. Pero es esencial que se los diga en el momento adecuado. Puedo vivir sabiendo que no quieren volver a hablarme ni verme, más no me perdonaría si resultaran heridos, lastimados o aún peor, solo por un descuido de mi parte.

- Sí entiendo lo que me dices, pero no estoy de acuerdo. No te has puesto a pensar que se sentirán ofendidos cuando averigüen lo que les has ocultado, son tus amigos y no puedes mantenerlos al margen, se preocupan por ti, te quieren.

- Lo he pensado y lo peor sería que creyeran que no confió en ellos o dudo de sus capacidades. Después de todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado juntos, eso sería bastante razonable.

Tatyana pensó que sería una lastima que eso pasara, ese era el mejor momento para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, le levantaría el ánimo, que buena falta le hacía, por lo general solía estar de mejor humor, menos sombría.

- Bueno basta de caras largas, acuérdate que tienes que prepararte para la fiesta en "Aquelarre".

- Hablando del club, ¿aún has de esas invitaciones VIP, no?

- Creo que sí – lo medito la pelirroja.

- Quiero mandarles dos pases dobles a Ron y Harry, para que asistan.

- En ese caso, urge, porque es para ya – se levantó del sofá – no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso tu relájate – tomo camino hacia la oficina.

- No sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda, eres la mejor.

Recostó la cabeza en el terciopelo satinado del diván y cerro los ojos, en un principio no sentía tanta emoción de asistir a un evento más, incluso hasta le daba un poco de pereza. Sin embargo algo cambio al respecto, tenía un presentimiento y ahora podía percibir su propio entusiasmo por acudir. Tenía que disfrutar un poco más, el estar estresada no le iba a ayudar en nada, mejor disfrutaría de la velada.

Aún no conseguía averiguar el motivo de tanta emoción y energía por parte de Tatyana, que supiera no existía ninguna razón en particular, ¿o sí? Conociéndola estaría planeando algo, o para ser más exacta ya lo había hecho.

En el interior del club nocturno "Aquelarre", las luces eran tenues y había destellos multicolores de neón, el ambiente vibraba con la música a todo volumen. Jane y Tatyana habían pasado sin problemas por la seguridad que resguardaba la entrada, era evidente que mucha gente deseaba entrar a la gran apertura, pero era un evento donde los invitados eran selectos.

La piel desnuda de la castaña adquiría diversas tonalidades bajo las luces de hipnotizantes tonos. Usaba un corsé estrapple con cintas, era de color rojo borgoña y una falda del mismo color, con una zapatillas y bolso haciendo juego. Su largo cabello estaba acomodado en ondas con un volumen perfecto y caían por su espalda de manera seductora.

Tatyana por su parte vestía un pantalón ajustado negro y una blusa dorada halter con pliegues al frente y sin espalda, ese atuendo hacía lucir más esbelta su figura, sus rojos cabellos no caían sueltos, sino que estaban recogidos en un diseño de chongos y mechones que le daban un toque extravagante.

De inmediato fueron conducidos al área VIP, donde solo estarían personas muy importantes o invitados de estos. Se acomodaron en unos amplios canapés y de inmediato les llevaron unas copas, el mesero pregunto que querían beber.

- Champagne de fresa – pidió Jane

- Martini explosivo para mí.

Sus bebidas aparecieron en las copas que sostenían en las manos, Jane se acerco más a su amiga, ya que sino, escucharla sería difícil debido al sonido – Tengo que reconocer que el lugar es estupendo, deberíamos ir a bailar – le comento mirando la pista, bueno una de ellas, porque había tres, una la del área VIP y otras dos, era un sitio muy amplio en verdad.

- Tal vez más tarde.

- vamos Jane, no tardara en aparecer alguien que te invite a bailar – no era un simple decir, estaba afirmándolo.

Pero después se acerco un hombre joven de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos miel – Buenas Noches – les saludo acercándose mucho a las brujas – Soy Charles McFayden.

Ese nombre le resultaba conocido, se quedo pensándolo unos momentos con una leve sonrisa en los labios, hasta que consiguió ubicarlo – por supuesto, usted debe ser el hijo de Tomas McFayden, dueño del "Profeta".

- Así es – sonrió muy satisfecho de que lo hubiese reconocido – debo añadir que también seremos socios, hemos investido en el club – reafirmó.

- Sí, es verdad, es un placer conocerlo señor McFayden – puntualizó Jane.

- Charles – rectificó él.

- Esta bien "Charles", le presentó a una amiga, Tatyana Kodetova – el mago deslizó la mirada de Jane a la pelirroja.

- Un honor conocerla – mencionó.

El lugar en cuestión comenzaba a lucir abarrotado, estaba llenándose de gente y la mayoría bailaba en las pistas, otros ni se molestaban en ir hasta ellas, donde se encontraban ahí se ponían a disfrutar de la música rítmica.

Unas esferas aparecieron flotando casi al ras del techo, de estas salían rayos de colores que chocaban entre sí, se reflejaban como prismas. Estaba concentrada admirando el espectáculo, mientras Charles seguía conversando, hasta que de pronto se vio sorprendida por un rostro muy familiar.

- Me alegra tanto verte, cuando Harry me contó que nos reuniríamos esta noche no lo creí – Ginny que iba de la mano de Potter, se había inclinado para hablar con la castaña. Hermione se puso de pie para recibir a sus amigos, después de abrazar a Harry, se percato de que Ron iba detrás de ellos y Bill lo acompañaba, al parecer utilizó su pase doble en llevar a su hermano.

- Vaya Hermione, si no fuera porque lo veo, no lo creería – le dijo Bill.

- Sí, no puedo explicarme como es que Ron te convenció de venir sin Fleur.

- Bueno es que con el embarazo no le caería nada bien esto – admitió sonrojado.

Esta vez Hermione rompió el hielo con Ron – no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi – le rodeo el cuello entre sus brazos con calidez.

La castaña se apresuro a ofrecerles asiento y uno de los meseros acudió de inmediato para atender a su pedido. En cuanto McFayden dejo el círculo en el que se convirtió aquello, Hermione les presentó a su otra pelirroja amiga a los Weasleys y a Harry.

Después de un rato sentadas Ginny le había insistido tanto a Harry que bailaran que termino aceptando, a pesar del pánico que le producían los bailes. Aunque ella sonriente le había dicho – no te preocupes de hecho eres mejor bailarín de lo que piensas. Créeme, lo sé.

Ron había comenzado una acalorada plática con Hermione, como siempre, no podían evitar una discusión amistosa. Entre la multitud fuera del área VIP, Bill había divisado a unos conocidos y se escabullo para ir a saludarles.

Tatyana estaba a punto de emprender un estratégica retirada, cuando alguien se acerco a ellas – Diría que es una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, pero imagine lo haría, y estoy complacido de que sea así.

- Dorian, debo decir que pensaba exactamente lo mismo – admitió la pelirroja.

El mago saludo a Hermione – Jane, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? – desvió la atención de Ron a Dorian y el Weasley, pareció exasperarse un poco.

- Todo en orden – respondió – por aquí anda Nicholas con Draco y Eliza, estoy seguro les encantaría saludarte.

Jane sonrió – sí a mi también me gustaría – le miro con tranquilidad, para después retomar su charla con Ron, mientras Dorian y Tatyana trataban de platicar a pesar del sonido de la música.

- ¿Acaso escuché mal o dijo Draco? – inquirió atónito el pelirrojo.

- No, oíste perfectamente.

- ¿Draco Malfoy?

- El mismo – le confirmo Hermione.

- Vaya, si que has cambiado tu circulo de amistades – ella le dirigió una mirada severa y una sonrisa torcida. Enfoco la vista en Tatyana y Dorian quienes se dirigían a la pista de baile.

- Quiero bailar - más que un comentario, o una petición, se trataba de una orden, además pretendía ocupar la mente de Ron en otra cosa, con tal de evadir el tema de Draco, no era un buen momento para abordar aquello.

- Pero no… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Hermione lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile. La cosa era que todo fue tan repentino que no pudo ni pensar en una negativa, o por lo menos poner un poco de resistencia.

Ron se sorprendió cuando Hermione comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la movida sintonía, levantando los brazos, que se acoplaban a su dinámico cuerpo, su mano rozo por su cuello, en un intento de transmitirle aquella danza. Lo que lo traspaso fue una corriente eléctrica, ella tomo uno de sus brazos y giro hasta estar pegada a él, después con su cuerpo incito al del pelirrojo a que también bailara.

El pelirrojo Sabía que estaba más colorado que una salsa de tomate y se sentía muy agradecido de la iluminación, ya que esta impedía que su bochorno fuera público, lo único que deseaba era que la canción terminara, para no continuar exhibiendo su torpeza en la pista de baile.

Apenas hubo terminado esa pieza de música Ron sostuvo la mano de Hermione y de inmediato avanzó abriéndose paso a través de las personas para salir de ahí. De pronto la bruja se detuvo, una mano rodeo su cintura y ella giro el rostro en un acto reflejo, a un lado de su frente, se encontraba el níveo rostro de Draco Malfoy.

Ron se giro en redondo al percatarse de que Malfoy estaba reteniendo a Hermione y los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas, a causa de la impresión.

- Vaya "Jane", retomando las viejas amistades – arqueó una de sus cejas – Bailemos – le susurro el rubio al oído y la expresión en el rostro del Weasley acentuó aún más la desaprobación, además del enfado.

El pelirrojo se acercó más a ellos, asió a la castaña por los hombros, sin embargo el rubio la apretó más contra él – mmm… si no aceptas te armare un gran escándalo, me pregunto que pensaran todos de "Jane Ashton-Griffiths" después de una pelea – saboreo las palabras.

Probablemente si la situación fuera otra, actuaría de manera diferente, viendo el confundido rostro de Ron, le parecía que todo era como antes de marcharse, pero no era así y tenía que cuidar lo que hacía, dado el ambiente se aparto de Draco, para acercarse al pelirrojo – esta bien bailar con él, no es nada fuera de lo normal, deberías acostumbrarte.

- ¿Acostumbrarme? – masculló Ron, pero las palabras no llegaron a oídos de Hermione con esa música. ¿Como podría suceder tal cosa?, se alejo enfurruñado.

La bruja enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, este rodeo su cintura con las dos manos, aprisionándola - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó ella.

- Cuanta amabilidad – sonrió sardónicamente – solo quiero platicar contigo.

- Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos – le murmuró a la oreja con indignación.

Lo malo era, que toda la situación resultó más entretenida de lo que el mismo Draco pensó. Sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, paseaban por su estrecha cintura, ceñida por el corsé. Las esbeltas piernas de la castaña rozaban las suyas y sus sensuales movimientos mientras bailaban estaban muy lejos del mencionado odio que debían tenerse. Aunque aquello había perdido validez, era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, poseía un montón de cualidades y las palabras "sangre pura" aparecieron en su mente.

Malfoy bailaba muy bien, se acoplaba a la perfección a ella, no quería aceptarlo pero era muy natural bailar con él, no como con esos sujetos todos tiesos y sin gracias que por más que se esfuerzan no consiguen un poco de ritmo – Que distante, yo no veo alguna razón para no ser "amigos" – Draco enfatizó la palabra.

El hecho de que él dijera lago semejante la sorprendió - ¿Por qué estaría interesada en llevarme bien contigo, en ser amigos? – pregunto algo irritada, aún my cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió con los labios demasiado cerca de su piel.

Jane dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba su mesa. Tatyana se encontraba ahí, rodeada por los otros, quienes parecían tener la mirada clavada en ella y Draco. La cercanía le estaba resultando incomoda, así que se separo de él y se dirigió a sus amigas – suficiente Draco por el momento – le comentó.

De inmediato retorno la serenidad y fue directo a Nicholas, quien estaba receloso, pero al ver que Jane había olvidado a Draco, se sintió más tranquilo. Nicholas le preguntó sobre donde paso todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa. Ella le contó que se dedico a viajar, pero la mayor parte la paso en el hogar de Tatyana, cuando estaba hablando de la pelirroja esta se levantó y desapareció. ¿A dónde iba? En fin, a lo mejor quería saludar a otro conocido. Desvió la mirada a Ron, quien la observaba al parecer algo molesto. Harry y Ginny estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, aparentemente decidieron ignorar el mal humor del Weasley. Dorian se unió a Draco y Eliza, quienes brindaban por algo, mientras Bill estaba muy animado con otros magos.

- Querría verrte – tan ensimismada se encontraba que el escuchar esas palabras la sobresaltó. Tatyana se acerco y le murmuro - ¡SORPRESA!

Jane se puso rápidamente de pie, a un lado de la pelirroja permanecía un hombre moreno, de cabello negro acomodado al descuido, su complexión era atlética y musculosa, las facciones de su rostro cuadraban a la perfección entre sus cejas pobladas y eso le daba un toque que destacaba su atractivo.

Se enderezó y acortó la distancia entre el y Jane, ella apenas recupero un poco el control, corrió hacia él y se arrojo a sus brazos, la estrecho entre sus fuertes manos y la alzo en vilo como si fuese una pluma. Apenas la puso en el suelo, ella tomo su rostro entre las manos y él alzo la suya hasta su nuca. Se besaron, sus labios se movieron de manera acompasada y lentamente ante la mirada atónita de todos, excepto Tatyana.

Cuando se separaron, el tomo la mano de ella y caminaron juntos hacia los otros, los dos se veían estupendos, con esos andares llenos de elegancia, quien hubiera pensado que algún día los pasos desgarbados de él, se convertirían en una marcha señorial.

Mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a Dorian, Nicholas se acercaba a ellos y preguntó con voz contenida - ¿Quién es el?

- Viktor Krum – les respondió Draco de inmediato, manteniendo sus ojos de hielo en ellos.

Tatyana alzó el volumen de su voz para comentar – ¿ya conocías a mi primo?

**FIN CAPITULO**

* * *

Este capitulo fue un poco más corto de lo que acostumbro pero me pareció buena idea dejar la intriga de la historia hasta aquí, así que espero que les haya gustado. A quienes me habían preguntado por Harry, Ron y los otros personajes que todos conocemos pues ya aparecieron, aun andan por aquí y así seguirán.

La frase del capitulo, obviamente no es mía, no se quien la invento, pero es un dicho muy popular por estos días.


End file.
